


Go Out With Me

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Natasha thinks so too, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Wasp is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: When Janet wants something, she doesn't give up. And right now, she wants Natasha.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/gifts).



> Azar, I am so happy you requested Avengers Academy! This game is my addiction, and this was so much fun to write for you. And thank you for your prompts — I tried to stick to them as best I could. I hope you enjoy!

“Go on a date with me.” 

Natasha looked up from the psychology textbook she was studying to stare across the room at Janet. “What?” She looked confused, almost as if she weren’t sure if Janet were even talking to her.

“Go on a date with me! It will be fun!”

Natasha just continued to stare at her. “No,” she said.

“Why not?” Janet said. “You kiss girls, right?”

“I don’t kiss anyone.”

Janet frowned. “Never?”

“No.”

“Oh!” Janet squealed. “Even better! First kisses are great!”

“It’s still a no.”

“Today it is! Tomorrow it might not be!” 

•••

Natasha was hard at work. Or least she looked like she was. She had that super serious expression she always got when she was going over in her head all the clues she had discovered about what Director Fury was hiding underneath campus, and Janet knew if she asked about it, Natasha would tell her she was _this close_ to figuring out his secrets. But since Natasha was always that close to figuring them out, Janet figured she wouldn’t care that she was intruding. So she plopped down on the chair beside Natasha outside the dorm — the chair that nobody else ever seemed to use, except sometimes Tony, which always seemed like a silly waste of a chair — and grinned at her.

“I’m planning a party!” she almost shrieked, unable to keep it in any longer. “Come to it with me!”

Natasha tilted her head. “Are you asking me out again?”

“Yes! Are you saying yes?”

“No.”

“You’re not saying yes?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, you are saying yes?”

Natasha sighed. “No,” she said. “I’m not going to a party with you.”

“But you’ll come to the party?”

“I don’t like parties.”

Janet rolled her eyes. “Right,” she said. “That’s why you’ve never missed one yet.”

“They’re good opportunities for gathering information.”

“Then come gather information at this one!”

“Are you going to ask me to dance if I come?”

“Of course!”

“I’m not coming.”

“Okay, then help me decorate for it!”

“That sounds worse.”

“If you help me decorate, I’ll stop asking you to go out with me.” Janet grinned.

“Forever?” Natasha almost looked hopeful.

“For a week!”

“Fine. That’s better than nothing.”

•••

“I asked Natasha out,” Janet announced to Tony. They were in the hot tub, poking at the bubbles as they came to the surface. Director Fury was _not_ going to be pleased by the state of Stark Tower after that party, but Tony was convinced he could get all his robots to clean it up by morning and no one would even be able to tell that there had once been alcohol, and blood (that was a long story), on the carpet. 

“Did she say yes?”

“She rejected me.” Janet sent a splash of water Tony’s way and laughed when it got his perfect hair wet.

“I asked her out once,” Tony said, splashing her back. “She rejected me too.”

“I thought she interrogated dated you?”

“She did. It was great.”

“I think she’s scared,” Janet mused.

Tony looked like he was going to laugh again. “Are we talking about the same girl here? Redhead? Super spy?”

“It’s true, though,” Janet said, nodding. “You can totally be badass when killing Hydra agents and still be scared to actually date people.”

“I think she’s just anti-human,” Tony said.

“Hmmm. Maybe. I think I’ll try again.”

“Oh!” Tony said. “I have an idea you can try.”

•••

Tony really did have the best ideas. Janet waited until she saw Natasha doing that weird thing she always did when she thought she was being secretive — peering around corners and over bushes and acting like she was invisible when she was standing right in front of everyone — and then she took off to get to the place she knew Natasha was about to head to, so she could get there before she did.

Natasha’s favorite box was actually quite roomy inside. Janet could see why she liked it in there. And you really could hear everything from all the people walking past. She was pretty sure she had just heard Gwen tell Peter she had a thing for Jessica.

It didn’t take long for Natasha to appear. The top of the box opened, then a pair of black boots landed in Janet’s line of sight and then half a second later, Natasha crouched down — and shrieked.

Janet almost laughed as Natasha actually stumbled backward. She hadn’t thought it was possible to scare her.

“What are you doing here?” Natasha half hissed at her, keeping her voice quiet. Although Natasha was always a bit quiet. Janet had never really heard her yell.

“Go out with me.”

Natasha looked annoyed. “You came in here to ask me to go out with you?”

“You went out with Tony and Peter and Steve.”

“None of that was real.”

“Would this be real?”

“Do you want it to be real?

“Do _you_ want it to be real?”

Natasha shook her head. “No,” she said. “Yes. I don’t know. Why are we talking about this?”

“How about you interrogate date me too?” Janet offered.

“I don’t need to interrogate date you. I already know you.”

“Then fake date me.”

“I don’t want to fake date you.”

“Because you want to real date me?”

Natasha sighed. “Are we going to do this forever?”

“What if you go out with me and no one knows?”

“What do you mean?”

“We can borrow the quinjet. I know a place. And you totally don’t have to kiss me if you don’t want. We don’t even have to hold hands.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.” Natasha sighed.

Janet clapped. “Yay!” She quiet voiced shrieked so as not to totally give away their whereabouts. “I have a feeling you won’t regret it at all!”

•••

They were on top of a hill, far away from any civilization, or demons, a blanket spread out underneath them and a picnic basket full of food. 

“This is really good,” Natasha said, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

“Of course it is!” Janet said. “I made it!”

“You cook?”

“I have many talents!”

Natasha smiled — or at least, she gave her version of a smile. “You know, I’ve never done this before.”

“Have a picnic?”

“Have a friend.”

Janet frowned. “Really? You really never had friends before?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Natasha shrugged. “It’s just how it was.”

“Because you were a mean ballerina?” Janet couldn’t help it.

Natasha glared. Janet laughed. 

“Kidding,” she said. “You’re not mean. Or, well, not really. When you want to be, you’re very mean. But you’re also really nice.”

“It’s good no one else is here to hear you say that.”

“I do want to see you dance sometime.”

“I dance all the time.”

Janet snorted. “No, you don’t. You barely move. And I mean ballerina dancing, silly!”

Natasha glanced down. “Oh.”

“Unless you don’t want to,” Janet said quickly.

“No, I …”

“Did something bad happen?” Janet asked. “When you were a ballerina?”

Natasha shook her head. “I’d just rather not talk about this. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Janet leaned over and touched her arm, just briefly. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about. Unless you do want to talk about it sometime, then I am all ears. I might not seem like it, but I am a super good listener.”

“One of your many talents?”

“Of course!”

“Are you a good kisser too?”

“Of course I am! Why? Do you …?” Janet trailed off, realization of what Natasha just said finally registering.

“Will you tell anyone if I do?” Natasha asked.

“I’ll tell everyone!”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” But Natasha was smiling for real now, or as real as Janet had ever seen her smile, and she was leaning in a little and there was no going back.

•••

The next day, it was Natasha who barged into Janet’s dorm without asking, before Janet had even finished making her morning social media rounds.

Natasha shoved her own phone under Janet’s nose. 

“‘Natasha’s first kiss!’” she almost shrieked. “That’s how you titled it? Really?”

“It’s one of my most liked posts ever! Look at all those people loving you!”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“You’re not.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.” And before Natasha could think of another insult, Janet grabbed her hand and pulled her down on to the bed with her, cupping the back of her head with her free hand and pressing their lips together.

“Fine,” Natasha mumbled when they came up for air. “I don’t. But don’t ever tag me in your photos again.” 

“That’s not a deal.”

“I hate you.” 

But she leaned back in to go again.


End file.
